The present invention relates generally to the field of indexing big data, and more particularly to a hybrid road network and grid based spatial temporal indexing for trajectory data under missing road links.
A large volume of trajectory data from global positioning systems is continuously generated by moving objects (MOs), such as vehicles. The availability of global positioning systems (i.e., GPS) has led to a multitude of location-based services, which not only detect the current positions of MOs, but also the past positions of MOs (i.e., the trajectories of the MOs).